Perfection
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: My first MKR fic!... Chapter 2 up! I could never let my father down...but I bet that he'd never believe the day his daughter fell in love... Lantis and Hikaru's daughter is a model of perfection according to Lantis. But is it really true?
1. Introducing Kazuni

Hey! This is my first MKR fic! There might be a little bit of fluff, but I don't expect too much of it!  
  
  
  
Summary: Hikaru and Lantis are married. They live in Cephiro with their friends. They have a daughter named Kazuni. Umi and Ascot got together, and they have a daughter named Mei-Lin. Fuu and Ferio had a son named Jin, and Caldina and Lafarga had a son named Hiro. Lantis's daughter is what you would call "a model of perfection". Everything she does is perfect, that is, until she falls for the man whom she hates the most.  
  
  
  
Pairings: H/L, U/A, F/F, C/Lafarga, Mei/Hiro, Kazuni/Jin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or its characters. I only own Mei-Lin, Hiro, Kazuni, and Jin.  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
Perfection By Rumi-Chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was Daddy's perfect angel...  
  
...I always made him proud...  
  
...If he was in need...  
  
...I would never let him down...  
  
But, Daddy, you made a slight mistake...  
  
...I bet you could never imagine the day your perfect angel...  
  
...Fell in love...  
  
  
  
  
  
Kazuni's POV: I am Kazuni. I am sixteen years old and I live in Cephiro with my parents, Hikaru and Lantis. My best friend is Mei-Lin, and she is the daughter of Umi and Ascot. Then there's my other friend, Hiro. He's Mei-Mei's (Mei-Lin's nickname) boyfriend. I have never had a boyfriend whatsoever in my entire life. I would suppose that Mei-Mei is a very lucky girl. Then, there's Jin, my rival. Even though his parents are my family's friends, I still hate him. How could anyone like or even love that cocky, conceited, stupid, selfish, arrogant, jerk!? Certainly not me! Hiro has mentioned to me a few times that Jin and I would make a cute couple, and I knocked his lights out because of it.  
  
  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"Kazuni! Hello? Cephiro to Kazuni! Cephiro to Kazuni!" Kazuni shot out of her daydream, and her eyes focused on Mei-Lin, who was tapping her foot on the ground. Mei-Lin said, "Jeez, where were you for the past five minutes, huh? Tokyo?! Man, you should really stop daydreaming like that; people might think that you're dead or something!" A smile formed on Kazuni's face, "Do I look dead to you?" Mei-Lin, "Not anymore, why?" Kazuni smiled even wider, "Nevermind. Hey, do you want to go to Hiro's? I heard that he got new armor for his birthday!" The two girls walked the path that led to Hiro's house.  
  
Kazuni's POV: 'Have you ever felt that in order to be happy and content, you have to have your parents' approval? That's the way it is with my dad. He thinks of me as a model of perfection and that I cannot do anything wrong. But my father can be so blind. Although he thinks that he knows me, he never will. He never can, and he never will, because he can never be Kazuni. There is one person, or should I say pixie whom I feel understands me the most. Probably even more than my best friends. Primera is my emotional guide. Although I have no clue how she and my mom managed to get along, (maybe they signed a peace treaty) I know that Primera will always be there for me. Even though she is small, Primera is feisty. Anyway, when Mei-Mei got back to my house, Primera told me that there was a young man waiting for me. Hold up one sec! Rewind! Freeze! Surely my father would've known! Unless my father knew who this person was. I opened the door to my father's study and lo, and behold! Sitting down on my father's chair was the one person in the entire world whom I hated the most...'  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Well, what do you think? I know that it's short, but it will be longer! I promise you that! Review, please! No flames! Thank you! JA NE!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. Viewpoints of each other

Okie! Chappie two!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or any of its characters. I only own Kazuni, Mei-Lin, Hiro, and Jin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfection By: Rumi-Chan  
  
  
  
You are a rival...  
  
...my rival.  
  
You do not know how much I...  
  
...despise you.  
  
I want to seal you up...  
  
...and lock you away...  
  
...forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kazuni's POV:  
  
Sitting down in my father's chair was the person I hated the most. That person's name is Jin. Jin is the son of Fuu and Ferio, and he and I have never gotten along, and we will never get along. Jin is my idea of a selfish boy. In my opinion, he never cares about anyone but himself. He makes me so mad! Oh, and why the hell is he sitting in my father's chair?! I would've been punished for life if I sat in my father's chair, but I guess that friends do not count. Another reason why I abhor Jin, he, just like my father, thinks that I have to be perfect, without flaws. Damn you, Jin! You make my life miserable, yet exciting at the same time! I can't decide if you're a royal pain in the ass, or a friend. Hold it one moment! When did the word "friend" become part of the vocabulary I use for Jin?! Jin is not a friend. He is just a rival. He is nothing more but a mere rival.  
  
As soon as I entered the room, the jerk stood up and put on his usual smirk. Oh, how I hate that smirk! That smirk that makes him think he's like a god. How dare he! If I could, I would chop him up into tiny pieces with my daggers! Okay, just relax Kazuni and restrain yourself. Don't forget, you don't want to murder someone in front of your best friend.  
  
  
  
Normal POV:  
  
  
  
Jin stood up and plastered his usual smirk. Anger and hatred clouded Kazuni's face as she gave Jin the traditional "evil eye" she had learned from Mei-Lin. Jin was the first to speak, "So, what are you..." But before he could speak, he was cut off by Kazuni. "What do you want? What are you doing here? Isn't today your day to bug the living hell out of someone else?!" Jin snapped back angrily, "Jeez, what's your problem? I just came for Mei-Lin because it's time for her to go home!" Kazuni folded her arms across her chest and snarled, "Well, if you're here to take her home, you might as well go! I already knew that it was time for her to go home anyway!" Jin bared his teeth, "Maybe I will, you stubborn little bitch!" He was barely finished with his insult when Kazuni tackled him to the ground and began beating him with all of her might. There was a tangle of arms and legs in the room, and many shouts and screams emitted from it. In less than a minute, Hikaru and Lantis were there to break it up. As soon as the commotion had stopped, Jin who had a bruised jaw, scratches on his face, and an almost broken nose took Mei-Lin home. Kazuni, who was left with a bloody lip and nose, was forced to explain what happened to her parents. Lantis, who was already frustrated with the mess the two had made in his library, left, leaving Hikaru to have a talk with her tomboyish daughter. "It wasn't my fault, mom!" Kazuni cried indignantly, "He insulted me! He called me a 'bitch'!" Hikaru was cleansing her daughter's face sighed, "Why do you let these things get to you Kazuni? Kazuni, please do not ignore the way your father and I raised you!" Kazuni rolled her eyes, "Don't nag me! I know! But still! Dad always told me that if someone says something about you or someone you know that isn't very nice, you should stand up for yourself and not tolerate it!" Hikaru sighed yet again, "He meant that you should tell them off, not practically trying to murder him!" Kazuni pouted a little bit, while her mother tended her wounds. When Hikaru was gone, Kazuni said, "It's still his fault."  
  
Jin laid down on his bed and sulked. Today was not his day. First he gets annoyed by Mokona; then he gets the crap beaten out of him by Kazuni. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.  
  
  
  
Jin's POV:  
  
Today was not a good day. First, that little ball of fluff by the name of Mokona follows me. I kick it, then it comes back, and it sits on my head! Then I go to pick up Mei-Lin because Umi and Ascot were at my house, and then Kazuni attacks me just because I called her a bitch! How sensitive can she get? For heaven's sake, I was just joking! Another reason why that stupid girl gets on my nerves! She thinks she so damn perfect! She wants me to feel inferior compared to her! Damn you, Kazuni! You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes! But you can also be a smart and cute girl. I mentally slap myself. When did the words "smart" and "cute" appear in the vocabulary I use for Kazuni?! She is not a friend, she is just a pain.  
  
I'm going to try to take a nap now, and try not to focus on the ditz by the name of Kazuni...  
  
  
  
  
  
Normal POV:  
  
  
  
The next day:  
  
  
  
"MOM! DAD! That is not fair! I am not going to apologize to Jin!" Kazuni whined! Lantis narrowed his eyes, his fuse was running short, "Kazuni!" Kazuni yelled, " Who would want to apologize to a selfish, spoiled, nasty, conceited, violent at times jerk like him!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Fuu and Ferio's household...  
  
  
  
"Hell, no! Mom! Dad! There is no way that I am going to apologize to Kazuni!" Jin growled. Ferio cracked his knuckles while looking intensely at his son before saying , "Jin,". Jin blurted, " Who could possibly want to apologize to a stupid, spoiled, nasty, conceited, prissy bitch like her!?" "JIN!" Fuu cried, "How dare you speak of Kazuni like that! Your father and I did not raise you like that! You will go to her house and apologize NOW!"  
  
  
  
So Jin ended up going back to Kazuni's house and apologizing, but unfortunately, the two ended up getting into another fist fight, this time with spells and animal summons. Lantis, who just finished straightening up his library, was again infuriated that his hard work of cleaning up his library was put to waste. Jin went home, scarred, bloody, and bruised. Kazuni went to bed without a scratch. (Kazuni: Jin can't fight, it's pathetic... Jin: Show off !)  
  
  
  
Although all was peaceful in Cephiro, there was a small disturbance under way that was planning to get larger...  
  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Well, I said I would make it longer, and I did! Send me reviews and there will be more chappies! Flames will not be tolerated. As a matter of fact, they will be given to Interview Lady.  
  
IL: Why do I get all the flames?  
  
Perkz: Because you deserve them...  
  
IL: Can't she give the flames to Yami Ru-Ru?  
  
Perkz: No, because Yami Ru-Ru is in the Artic right now.  
  
Ferio: Who would be stupid enough to go to a frozen wasteland/  
  
Perkz: That's Yami Ru-Ru for you... T.T  
  
IL: She's probably searching for Ascot...  
  
*Ascot is hiding under a really big box*  
  
IL: ...But I guess that she doesn't know that Ascot's hiding under this really big box! ^.^  
  
*Yami Ru-Ru appears out of nowhere*  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: Where's Ascot?  
  
Everybody: *piles on top of Interview Lady so that way she doesn't tell Yami Ru-Ru where Ascot is* Oh, I think he went to the Artic.  
  
Yami Ru-Ru: I was just there, he can't be there! Oh Ascottie-poo! Where are you?  
  
*Everybody except Interview Lady sweatdrops*  
  
  
  
So again review and have a Merry Christmas! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Holiday Wishes from: Rumi-Chan and Friends*~ 


End file.
